doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Organization of Destruction Part 1
At the Organization Base(on a valley,so not many houses around) Madame Mona:Ready to launch the first try with the Alium Generator? Scientist:Yes M'am. Madame Mona:Start the Generator then. One of the scientist pulls a lever,but the Generator won't start. Scientist(2):Something's not working propely. Madame Mona:I can see that myself,thank you. Meanwhile,Alfie and Alice got out of school.On the way home,they noticed a very big building. Alice:Hey,what's that? Alfie:I heard about it.They were building that thing for years.But no one managed to get it in,or find out what's it for. Alice:Oh I see. Alfie:Waaait a second.Do you see that at the top? Alice:Yea. Alfie;I've seen it before.When I was traveling with the Doctor,before you joined the party.We had to deal with a little Dalek army,like 4 or 5.They had one of that,and planned to destroy the Antartica.Luckily me and the Doctor destroyed the machine,and stopped the Daleks before they could activate it. Alice:Why would this building have such a thing? Alfie:Something here is fishy. Alice:Sorry.I ate fish for breaksfast. Alfie:That;s not what I meant.I have to go to check. Alice:Wait.You said nobody got inside.What if they DID get inside,but never gotten out?If they have that alien technology,they sure are up to something. Alfie:Yea,I suppose your right.It's way to dangerous to go alone Alice:We can call the Doctor tomorow. Alfie:Yeeaaaaaa,about that.I had his number on a page.However,my cat seems to enjoy eating pages so... Alice:Okay...But promise me you won't go there alone. Alfie:I promise. Alice:Okay.Well,here we split then!Bye! Alfie:Bye! As soon as Alice left,Alfie headed back to the building,with his friends. Maxwell;Why are we even here,Alfie? Jimmy:Yea.Just a building dude. Alfie:I thought that at first.But see that at the top? Maxwell:Yea. Alfie:Well that's alien technology. Jimmy:Ah Alfie.Told you,you were watching to much SF. Alfie:Hold on!That IS Alien Technology.I saw it in 1578 in Antartica! Maxwell:Yeeeeaaaa,riiight.Can we go now?If I wanna hear about time travel and aliens,there's always the internet. Alfie:But it's true!I've been there with the Doctor. Jimmy:That adult you're hanging out with?You know..I begin to worry about it. Alfie:I'll prove it. Alfie shows them some pictures. Alfie;Here is me on the moon.Here is me in Egypt 1958.Here is me on Gallifrey. Maxwell:Yea,good photoshop dude. Alfie:IT'S NOT PHOTOSHOP! Jimmy:Yea sure. Alfie:Just..come with me,okay? Maxwell:Whatever.I'll go. Inside the building(The Organization Base),they are hiding,and watching the people inside. Madame Mona:We have to get it to work everybody.Go work everybody! Alfie(whispering):See?They want to activate it. Jimmy(whispering):Too much Sf dude.Too much SF. Alfie(whispering):Oh shut up. The three of them suddenly fell in a tube. Meanwhile,a man appeared. Madame Mona:Ah Nick.There you are. Nick:So,are we ready? Madame Mona:Well,we kinda are.But the Generator has a problem and it won't start. Nick:Well you better hurry,Madame Mona.Who knows what moment the guy in the Blue Box could land here and stop us. Madame Mona:I assure you he will not come.We were succefull in starting the Field.No spaceship,and that includes his Blue Box, will get on Earth. Nick:Brilliant.I like it. Madame Mona:We aren't fools Nick. Nick:I know. The Tube took Alfie,Maxwell and Jimmy underground.There was a lake and a lot of trees. Maxwell:What the heck? Jimmy:How are there trees and a lake UNDER the ground. Alfie:See guys?Something's up!Why would the building be built exactly over this place.And second,why would they have a tube going there. Maxwell:Okay.We're with you Alfie. Jimmy:Yea..100% with you.Now let's get back up and leave this crazy place! Alfie:What?We just took the first step into discovering what's going on.Are you just gonna run.Are you afraid? Maxwell:Okay listen,Alfie.You were right about something weird going on around these parts.So you said the truth with the time traveling. Alfie:Yes. Maxwell:See that's the point?You are used to thoose stuffs!You see them in the past,future or whatever.We are not! Jimmy:Yea.We don't deal with alien stuff everyday. Alfie:C'mon guys! Maxwell:I'm sorry,Alfie.But we're leaving. Maxwell notice that the tube is gone. Maxwell:Um...I think we'll have to stay? Alfie:THE TUBE!We're blocked here! Suddenly a Merman got out of the lake. Merman:AAAH!Humans! All 3:AAAAH!A MERMAN! To be Continued in Part 2.